Rude Boy
by ForeverPINKSky14
Summary: On Sharpay's First day as a senior at East High School she's instantly hypnotized by the "RUDE BOY"    Okay that summary was sucky but you'll like the story i guess.


This is my First story so go easy on me. ENJOY!

do not own HSM (that's why it's called fan-fiction).

* * *

Preface

Moving to California from Washington wasn't the easiest thing for me and my twin brother Liam, but with our father being a federal agent it was the safest thing to do. Leaving all our friends on the naval base wasn't all that hard but it takes some getting used to when you move around as much as my brother and I have. My name is Sharpay Evans and California is my home now, for good.

Chapter 1

I woke up on Monday with the sun beaming in my eyes; my father thought to furnish the house but didn't think to have curtains put up ughh I hate Mondays with a passion. My father stayed behind In Washington because as dangerous as his job is helping people seems more important to him, but anyway back to the reason why I hate Mondays.

I throw the covers off my body and sat for a second to wake up completely, and then I get up and shuffled to my walk in closet where I pick out my Brown PonteMock Pocket Jeggings, a Floral Print Shirt, and a pair of Brown Distressed Leatherette Boots (Author's Note: Picture of the outfits on my profile.) while I'm getting ready I realize I haven't got my brother up so I head down the hall towards his room and knock on his room door.

"Liam wake up it's time for school", I hear him groan from outside the door and I know for a fact he hasn't moved an inch from his bed.

"Liam! Wake UP!", Banging on the door is making my hand turn red and throb with pain so I turn the handle and walk in like I own the place, I mean what kind of sister would I be if I just left him here on our first day of our senior year I mean seriously that's fucked up. I walk over to his sleeping form on his bed and jump on top of him.

"What the hell Shar!", He groans out trying to push me off of him but I have a vice grip on his sheets

"Liam stop struggling you're not gonna get me off of you unless you get up and get ready for fucking school you big Ape!", My brother is so stubborn now I'm really considering being a bitch and leaving him but I'm enjoying this too much. After countless attempts to get him up he finally gets himself ready for school while I wait in my brand new Black 2010 Camaro.

"Let's go", He grunts out while slipping into the car.

"And go we shall", I chuckle because he's a comedy act in the morning

"You're a dork Shar you know that?"

After about a 15 minute drive we pull up to East High School, and there are no parking spaces to be found seriously this is crazy there can't be this many people excited about waking up at 9:00 and going to school.

"Damn look at that chick she's hot, unlock the doors I wanna get out and talk to her before its too late", really we just got here and he's already found some girl to harass.

From across the parking lot I see a available parking, so I hit the gas pedal and drive towards my target but of course some jackass on a Black Ducati 848 zooms in and takes my spot.

"What an asshole, I had my turn signal on and everything!", I mumbled to myself.

"It's not that serious Shar just pull into the one next to him"

After the whole incident in the parking lot I finally calmed down and headed straight into the school so that I could get my schedule, only problem is I know nothing about this school so I don't know where the office is, so I just stood in the middle of the hallway like an idiot, got cussed at a few times for not moving out of peoples way and then I was approached by a girl with black hair.

"You must be new here", she said chuckling.

"yeah I am I guess it's pretty obvious I don't think any regular students just stand in the middle of the hall like that on a regular day", I laughed.

"Well I'm Mikaela Banes and this is Marti Perkins", she said pointing at a blonde girl next to her that I didn't see there before.

"Hey I'm Sharpay Evans", I think me and these girls are going to be good friends I mean they seem nice, right.

"That's a unique name", Marti chuckled.

"Yeah I know I didn't get to pick my name out so that's the one I'm stuck with", I laughed

"Do you need any help finding the office", asked Marti

"Umm yeah actually I do, just point me in the direction and I can go from there".

"Oh no you're with us now, you seem cool so you can hang out with us and our others friends", Mikaela chuckled.

"Umm yeah okay", I nod.

After we get to the office we read over my schedule and find out we have 3 classes together and split up until lunch and that when I find my brother, _"boy I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do with this kid_" I thought.

"LIAM! We just got in this school remove yourself from the girl and get your ass to class you ape!"

I didn't even wait for a reply I just continues on to class. After get lost 2 time and going around in circles 3 times I finally found my homeroom, when I walked in all of the students stop whatever conversation they were having and stared at me.

"Excuse me can I help you", a plum middle aged man asked from my left.

"Oh yeah this is my class, I'm new my names Sharpay Evans "

"Oh yes you can have a seat next to Ms. Banes", he said pointing in Mikaela's direction.

I shuffled along to my seat as quick as I could I mean you'd be uncomfortable to if 30 something people were staring at you.

"Oh and Ms. Evans Don't be late again".

The rest of the day was horrible until I got to lunch and I must say when it comes to the opposite sex my brother and I have something in common we love to flirt.

Okay Sharpay your going to sit with us at lunch but there are some things you need to know first" said Mikaela.

"Exactly, like our guy friends are….how can I put this… users or players if you want to say that, their football players so their cocky", Marti Laughed

So here we are in the cafeteria , sitting across from the hottest guys I've ever seen and I have nothing to say, some kind of flirt I am.

* * *

Please, Please, Please Leave Nice Reviews


End file.
